halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Wars
Grenade Launcher? One of the upgrades to the Warthog adds a passenger with a "grenade launcher." But ive never seen any mention of a human grenade launcher anywhere else but Halo Wars. Do we know anything about it? Iceman117 14:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It is most likely the precedent of the Grenade Launcher in Halo Reach''. InfiniteAmo 22:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC)'' Unit Names Is there any possibility that this article could use unit names that people understand? I know that article names on the wiki use technical terms, but the unit listing in this article shouldn't. Why list "Type-25 Assault Gun Carriage" if that doesn't mean anything to anybody, and we have to specify that it's a Wraith right after? Also, there are vehicles such as the Locust and Gremlin that are only known by their common names. For the sake of uniformity and readability, I suggest that common names be listed instead of technical ones. Chris3145 08:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you besides who would know the technical names of them and in gameplay they call it by the common nameJay96 11:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Just to clarify incase anyone isn't paying attention, at the time of my post, the two older posts are about two years old. Because they are two years old they are no longer relevant, due to the fact that the article now lists both the technical term and the common term of almost every vehicle. SecretxSoldier46 (talk) 03:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Rating Pending? That image has to be changed. It is a TEEN game.--Fluffball Gato 23:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) DLC content IS there any news on anymore DLC coming for the game? and what of a sequel or further halo RTS projects? Also a few months ago the was A DLC section that included that there was to be a DLC campaign mission as forge, it was to show how he survived and what happened to him afterwards. Though i know it didn't see its final phase, it could at least be added to trivia, i believe it was an interesting fact that should be stated to all. grey :Just wondering... how could you survive that kind of explosion? Another ONI cover-up?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Maybe he could survive if he went into a foreruner slipspace thingy like in onyx --Hamandchese 23:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Hamandchese Canon Is Halo Wars considered Canon by Bungie? Besides the dialogs are lame. Yes Halo Wars is canon, little things like spartans having shields and the laser are just in for gameplay. Origins part 1 is even going to show the forerunner history around the shield world. grey Grey101 Spacing If I understood how, I would do something to relocate the images of the Spartan helmet and control scheme. Their placement means that a large and undoubtedly unwanted gap exists below 'Summary' and above 'Campaign Missions'. Halogen I understand it may be an unsavory topic, but I'm surprised that no one has brought up the Command & Conquer Generals: Zero Hour Mod 'Halogen' that was being developed for the PC. It was going to be the first Halo RTS and had just completed a private beta (on the verge of launching a public beta) when Microsoft issued a Cease & Desist order threatening legal action for IP infringement. There was an entire community behind the game that vanished overnight. The move was particularly inflammatory as Halo Wars has been exclusive to the Xbox 360. - ;aM; Inspire Spirit of Fires fate With the strongest argument being that Grey team was the only group of Spartans not at Reach being disproved by Dr. Halsey's personal journal shouldn't that bit be changed?--ZIPO 06:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Halo Wars Launch Site You guys do know there was a launch site. Saddly it's taken down for the moment but do not fear I have a full transcript of the site and will gladly help out if needed. Latest Update Does anyone know what was changed as of the latest update? InfiniteAmo 22:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) It seems that the Grunt Deacon now wields a Needler instead of a Plasma Pistol, can anybody confirm this? InfiniteAmo 23:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) To the second question, I deleted the updates for Halo Wars on my 360 and played some Skirmish. The Grunt Deacon has a Needler before the update because the Deacon upgrade is third in line of upgrades. Seeing as the second upgrade equips all Grunts with Needlers the Grunt Deacon also has a Needler. Just as an added note, the first upgrade adds an extra Grunt to every Grunt squad. Then I updated my game, played Skirmish again, and the Grunt Deacon still has a Needler. SecretxSoldier46 (talk) 12:43, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Protagonist? Who is the protagonist of this game? John Forge? Or just an unnamed general? John Forge MrGamerMan132 13:11, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Question What did Serina mean by "Something has happened" in the Legendary ending? Hip-Hop is like a candy bar. Throw away the "rappers" 07:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Awards After you complete a mission, you are given awards (In Gold, Silver, Bronze, and Tin). Can't seem to find any information on this; can someone tell me what these are and what they do?Foxi Hooves 01:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Awards are based off of your overall score at the end of each mission. Your score is based off of four main statistics of the mission. *The first is your Objective Score, which is how many objectives you completed. Since you can't even finish the mission without all your primary objectives, this mostly counts towards your secondary objectives. Completing all secondary objectives for a mission will increase this score. *The second is a Combat Bonus, which is a multiplier based on the ratio of enemy units killed to friendly units lost. For example, I completed the first mission (Alpha Base) on normal; while playing I rescued all the pinned Marines and only lost one warthog. At the same time I killed every possible enemy in the level except for the two wraiths that are destroyed by an air strike. With my ratio multiplier of enemies killed to friendlies lost being lots of enemies to one friendly, my combat score was 22,500 (10.00x). *Third is your Time Bonus, a multiplier based on how quickly the level is completed. For example, my completion time for Alpha Base in the above example was 06:33 (6 minutes and 33 seconds). Based on that amount of time my time bonus was 8,752 (3.89x). *The fourth is a Skulls Bonus, activated certain skulls from the pause menu in-game will either add or subtract from your score. Activating skulls that make the enemy more challenging will increase your score, while using skulls that help you instead will decrease your score. Activating multiple skulls at the same time will increase your skulls bonus score higher or decrease it lower and lower. One example is if you activate 3 skulls that help you, the score will go down by about 1,000 points. If you activate 5 skulls that help you, the score will decrease by about 1,500 points. I haven't test how many points you get for each skull activated, but you get the general idea. If you don't activate any skulls then the skull bonus will be zero. Your objective score, combat bonus, time bonus, and skull bonus scores are all added together. If you activated any skulls that help you then the resulting negative score will be subtracted from your total score. SecretxSoldier46 (talk) 19:05, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Flood weapons Where exactly can you find shotgun odst, beam rifle jackal, or needler grunt flood units? I've replayed the campaign and cant find any.